A Rose in a Meadow
by PhantomGashes
Summary: A girl named Desri has a horrible secret. Erik is the new boy and they seem to have a strange attraction. Will Erik be able to keep his friendship with Desri. And will desri be able to save herself and Erik? R&R PLEASE! (The title is a metaphor)
1. Desri

Erik sat quietly at his desk. His eyes darted back and forth as he drummed his fingers agianst it. A neverous habbit of his. Feelings over came his being as he sat there looking around the classroom. Fear? Dread? Need? Anxioty? He couldn't tell. He was one of the few in class, since most, were out talking to their friends and would come in late or before the bell rang.

He wished to god that Madame Giry, his guardian since his mother abandoned him, had continued to home school him. He wore his half mask and cape, which was deffinately agianst the dress code, but the teachers knew of his disfiguration and knew not to question him on it.

At this time students began to pile in the room. Laughing. Smiling. They were happy where he was dreadfully scared and alone. The bell rang as the students sat down and Erik, for the first time, noticed no one sitting around him. It was that at this moment he thought he felt his heart sink straight to his ankles.

The teacher walked to the front of the class. She wore a weird sweater and her hair was up in a bun, but it didn't look as nice as Madame Giry's. "Good morning students." She said to get a murmur in return. "I can see i have a quite...lively class today." She announced and looked in Erik's direction.

She was about to speak when the door flew open and two girls ran in. Erik was sitting closest to the door and jumped about three feet i nthe air in surprise as they came in. "Sorry Mrs. Brantly! Principal had to talk to us." one of the girls said as they took some seats.

Oddly enough Erik realized they had sat near him. A blue haired girl next to him, and the black/gold haired girl infront of him. The teacher, Mrs. Brantly, cleared her throat and began to speak agian. "As i was going to say, before i was interupted, we have a new student in our class today." She said pointing to Erik and he stood up shyly. "His name is Erik and i will not tolerate any fuss over his arrival. I know how, excited, you all get when a new student joins us." She said and opened her book.

The blue haired girl was the first to talk to him in a quiet and reserved tone. "Hi." She said, which made him jump slightly not hearing what the teacher said.

He looked over at her questionably blinking. 'Was she talking to me?' He thought to himself as he saw her looking at him.

Her features tense, like she was ready for him to brush her off as a bother. "Hi, my name is Desri." She said holding out her hand.

Erik looked at her hand as if it were a thing so mysterious and wonderous. Like he had never been offered a handshake before. She puleld her hand back after a minute and looked down at her desk feeling embarrassed. 'Why did i just do that?' She thought blushing furiously getting angry at herself.

Erik was about to apoligize for being rude and not accepting the handshake when a loud smacking noise erupted throughout the room. He jumped and looked around to see the teacher next to him. A book on his desk now and she looked at him amused. "Here is your book for this class." She said going back up to the front of the room. "I suggest you turn to page 247."

He hastily turned the pages of his book not wanting to get anymore un-needed attention towards himself. After the teacher began to talk agian he looked over at Desri. "Um..Sorry for being rude." He stated quietly.

Desri looked at him and shook her head. "No problem, could i maybe see your Schedule" She asked looking at her book still not really wishing to embarrass herself more.

He nodded even though she couldn't see the gesture and slid the paper, with the unfortunate scheduling of his life at this building, over onto her desk discretely.

She scanned over it and picked up her pencil starting to circle some of the classes. Desri then looked over it agian after she had sat her pencil down and handed the paper back to him. "Those are all the classes we have together." She said quietly as the teacher stopped talking and gathered up multiple papers that she soon began to pass out to the tired looking students.


	2. A secret is back to haunt her

The class went by queitly from then on. Desri would glance over at Erik. And he would do the same to her, but from the numerous times this would occur their eyes never met once. The bell signaling the end of first period rang as the once lifeless looking students jumped up with new found engery. Erik, with a chance of luck, had all except homeroom and technology with Desri.

They met up out in the hall with the black haired girl. Desri was blushing slightly still. Erik could tell she was pretty shy around new people. "Erik, this is Chevelle." Desri said motioning towards the girl standing at her side.

The girl wore a baggy sweater and a pair of black baggy pants. Erik also noticed for the first time that Desri was wearing a purple and black mini skirt, with matching striped pantyhose, and a metallica sweater. Her blue bangs being held out of her eyes by a purple head band.

Both girls looked at Erik's outfit in awe. He was wearing his usual formal white shirt, black pants, and a cape which the teacher had told him to put in his locker after class. They also looked at his masked half of his face. "You have your second period class with Chevelle, i have to go to technoligy, so i'll talk to you two later." Desri said, her mind still lingering on the mask, which is why she decided to depart now before she had the chance to ruin the good start they had miraculously pulled off.

Desri walked away looking back at her two friends as they walked in the oposite direction as her. Since she hadn't been paying attention she bumped right into someone she regretablely was hoping she would never see agian. "Ah, look who it is." The man said as she looked up to see one of her old friends standing infront of her. "Just the girl i was looking for."

She stepped back a few steps to put osme distance between her and the green haired man. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he just smiled at her menacingly. She was sure he could hear it echo throughout the hall as it was now almost cleared except for a few stragling people who were running to get to class in time. "Long time, no see." He said as he grabbed her hand and took the books she carried from arms. "Let me hold those for you." He said in a suspciously polite manner.

She looked around as the hall was now empty. Classes had started, and she was late. "What's the catch Darrel" She asked knowing that when any high ranking member of the gang came around it ment trouble.

Darrel now held a look of false shock. "Why Desri, is that how you speak to your old friend Darrel" He shook his finger holding her books in one hand. "I dont think so."

Desri gulped seeing his now expectant eyes linger on her. Taking in her every expression. She shyed away some and looked around. Oh how she wished she had second period with Erik and Chevelle right now. "Darrel, seriously, if it's about the gang you can forget it." Desri said, a new found courage showing in her features. "Im not comming back."

Who was he to boss her around? She used to be higher ranking than him. He had no right bossing her around. She thought. Darrel flashed a switchblade infront of her face. Thats why.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitors closet just incase someone came out of any of the classrooms. Setting her books down on a box he looked at her agitated. "Desri, you dont really have a choice in the matter." Darrel said smiling. "But the boss does have a deal to cut with you, just remember, im the messenger. If i dont come back with an answer from you he's going to come lookin' and if he does you know he wont be as nice as i would when it comes to people in his way." Darrel's grin had faded and he was now looking completely serious. "He says, if you help us one last time, you'll be able to leave the gang, and none of us will be able to come within 100 yards of you." He said and waited for her reply to the terms.

Desri looked terribly uneasy. She had tried to hardto stay away from them to just go back to the gang, but if this one last task ment that she could leave for good. No strings attached. Why would he agree to such terms unless this task was big. Desri stood there for about five minutes going through the pluses and minuses of the deal until Darrel cleared his throat loudly. "Hey girly i dont gots all day." He said now playing chicken with his switchblade, not cutting himself yet.

Desri was pulled back into reality and looked at him and nodded. "I agree, now fill me in on the details." Desri said as a pang of fear registered itself deep in her mind.

Erik sighed as class became longer and longer. Well, atleast it seemed that way. Geometry was such a fuss. Big words. Numbers. Equations. He sighed and layed his head on his desk as the lights went off and the powerpoint went on. Chevelle was sitting next to him and smiled stupidly as she watched her new friend slunk into his seat and lean onto his desk.

The powerpoint was now playing a video. Perfect chance for chatter. Chevelle shook Erik's arm. Erik returned the gesture by looking at her agitated. "Dont worry, two more periods before lunch and you get to sit with Desri and Chevelle." She stated joyfully.

Erik blinked as he looked at her. "You do know you just referred to yourself in third person right" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She nodded and started babbling about pointless things as Erik's mind wondered back to Desri. The thought of her made him feel like the knot in his stomach from the stress of this school untangle itself. He sighed contently as he remembered her sweet words. How shy she had been. How she was so retreated into herself. Afraid the world would crush her by her actions or every wrong word she'd say.

He throught of how he wanted to hold her and make her feel safe. Make her feel wanted and unafraid of his world. A world where darkness and light were the same. The world where good and evil had no bouncries but were one. A world...SMACK!

He was hit in the head by a paper airplane and drawn back into reality. 'What was i thinking?' He thought to himself and shook his head trying to get the thoughts from his mind. 'I've only spent an hour with the girl, I cant have such feelings yet.'

At this moment the bell rang. Desri clammered out of the closet and Darrel departed to go tell his boss her decision. She felt guilty and her guilt kept increasing and increasing as she walked down the hall wishing it to disipate into nothing. Soon she was reunited with her friends and pushed the thoughts away. She stored them for a later time. A time that she longed to get over with.

_I know. This chapter sucked, but i was writting it late at night, feeling like crap because i've got the flu. Everyone in my house does. Oh well. No reveiws yet so im sad. But i hope to get soem eventually-P RR please! Suggestions are welcome._


	3. Home and Some Thoughts

The day had gone by smoothly. Erik had made new friends, Desri and Chevelle, and he was actually being treated like a real person by someone other than Madame Giry. He had noticed after second period though that Desri's normal shyness had changed into a tense guilty silence. He was somewhat worried, since this was his new friend, but decided it wasn't his buisieness and didn't want to ruin a friendship for a stupid urge to ask what was wrong.

He walked into the house that he shared with Madam Giry and Meg, her 3 year old daughter, which he considered hsi little sister. Madame Giry sat on the couch watching a 'Learn to Count' video with Meg. Meg looked to the door to see Erik come in and ran over. "Erik! Guess what i can do" She said in a impish voice as Erik smiled down at the child patting her head.

He crouched down infrotn of her setting his bookbag beside him as he watched her count. "One...Two...Three...Five...Four... Six...Seven" She explaimed and Erik laughed.

"Meg dear, it's: one, two, three, four, five." Madame Giry corrected ehr young daughter and walked over as Meg pouted and ran into the kitchen to sneak a few cookies while her mother began to talk with Erik.

Erik stood up picking up his backpack as he walked over to the couch with Madame Giry behind him. They btoh sat down with a sigh and looked at eachother. "So how did school go" Madame Giry asked and patted his knee as she saw the worry on his face.

Erik started thinking of how Desri had become so distant after second period, but when he noticed Madame Giry's concerned face looking upon him he smiled back at her. "It was great. I made two new friends and there really nice." He said smiling and Madame Giry's face grew into more happier emotions rather than worried glances.

Erik continued to tell her all the dislikes and likes that he had of his new enviroment. Meg came in crawling onto Erik's lap and lsitened asking questions about what he was saying. He didn't even notice the loan face looking in through the window out to their right. There is where Desri stood. Worried face ever present. Feelings a stir as she looked upon her new friend which she had felt a special connection with since she met him. Knowing he had a part in the plan of her boss.

All Darrel had really said was that it had something to do with Erik, and that the boss would tell her the rest of the information later when she came to him. She was supposed to meet him that night actually. This was making her rather uneasy. 'If they ask me to hurt him I dont know if i could go through with it.' She thought to herself now turning away from the happy family inside the home and walking down the street.

Should she tell Chevelle? No. That was deffinately a bad idea. Chevelle was rather smart under her happy-go-lucky mood she always seemed to have. Her father was a famous scientist and she was also his apprentace. Chevelle was heer bestfriend and she couldn't even tell her. Why? Because Chevelle had been the one the talk her into leaving the gang in the first place. No, this was something she had to do alone.

_Yes I know. Short Chapter. But it's only because i didn't want to put the second part of this up with this. It's going to be longer. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!_

_SpunkeyGirl- Thanks for the reveiw. I would like to let you know im recovering quite well._

_Awoman- Thanks im trying to work on my spelling. My computer doesn't have spell check so i'll try to get my friend to start doing that for me -P_

_Chevelle- Ah, my good firend. What a great thing to see a character from the story and also my bestfriend (As my character is Desri.) Um...well...Thanks? o.o Sorry got destracted by a commercial - hits her over the head with a bat and runs off smiling happily_


	4. Memories with a Visit

Desri walked down the sidewalk. Not really paying attention to where she was going. Just wanting to try to walk her feelings away. She sighed as she reached a place she knew well. It was the park. A place she came to reflect over the past. A place she came to loose herself in the swirling abyss of the lake as she swam in the darkness under the starlight. She was relieved that her feet had brought her to this place.

Desri walked into the park as the sun began to set. How long had she been walking? Hours probably. Drifting through the park like a ghost through a graveyard she stopped a wall. Climbing up the vines that served as a latter to her so many times, she jumped over to the other side.

She looked around. It was lovely. A place all her own. She walked over to it sitting down. Her mind raced as she thought of her past. A drunken father. An abused mother. Things that most girls take for granted were taken from her as she grew up in that small apartment on the darker side of town.

She lost herself in her thoughts. This is why she had joined that gang i nthe first place. It was a home away from home. People who cared for her. People who would do anything for her. People who murdered without a thought of regret. No, they weren't better than her parents. But they were gone. They had left her. Alone. Afriad.

Then Chevelle had showed up. Everything changed. She had a friend. Someone who would help her. Not a group of killers who would give her a horrible reputation and scare ehr out of her wits. So she left. She left them and their ways behind her. Even though she had been of high ranking at the time, which is the only reason she survived leaving, she had never killed anyone. She was a great fighter, and a loyal friend, but was all this going to change tonight? Was she going to go back and forget all she knew and loved about this world now? No. She'd do it for herself. To leave behind her past for good at the end of this mission, if you could call it that.

Desri raised up from the ground and stretched as she had been lost in the swirl of colors that surrounded her at her hide away. The hide away she had known for years. She sighed and thought of how even she hadn't told Chevelle of this place. She thought of how she wouldn't tell Chevelle of her short term gang relation she was about to commit.

Desri had been walking for a long time. Not because she had forgotten where the gang was located at, but because it wasso damn far away. She sighed as she looked upon the place she had once called home. grefitti stained walls and gun shots with sirens as the music of the town.

Sighing Desri turned off the cd player she had been listening to and slipped it into her backpack. Knocking on the door as she stood there, waiting for her task to be given to her. The door flew open to reveil Darrel standing there. "Hey there Desri, didn't think you'd really come." He said and stepped aside to let her in.

Desri sighed and shrugged as she walked up the creaky steps, followed by Darrel, and down the dimly lit hall. As she stopped at the door where she knew the boss was she took a deep breath feeling Darrel's hand on her sholder. "Don't worry, he bares no grudges towards you." He whispered in her ear and she could smeel the alcohol in his breath, seeing he was a big drinker.

Desri opened the door and walked into the room looking around. Seeing the man that she used to work for sitting on his bed, which was torn apart and looked rather ugly. He waved her over without even looking up at her, his long jet black hair hanging over his face since he was leaning forward.

Desri stepped forward and walked to him. She stopped a few feet away from him. She tensed and sighed as he looked up at her. His golden eyes peirced her own with a strength she couldn't name. Stumbling back slightly she caught herself by grabbing the dresser agianst the wall. The man stood up and walked over.

She was sure this had all been a trap. Chevelle had told her of how the gangs would usually kill or hurt the members that left but they had told her she was safe from that. Desri had to thank for this the fact that she had been dating the boss. The man that glared at her with a hateful glare. That she so rightfully deserved for decieving his trust and running out on him leaving the gang behind. "Desri." He said with a soft and dangerous tone, as was his way. "It's great to see you agian,l you know why your here right" He said turning around so she could only see his long hair tied at the nape of his neck in a pony tail.

Desri nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. "Good." Was all he said and walked over sitting on the bed agian and patted the spot next to him. "I want you to watch someone for me, I will need you to report back to me twice a week to tell me what kind of information you can. I know you've been told of this boy already. He goes to your school and he's not hard to miss. He wears a white mask over the right half of his face." He finished and sighed.

Desri was now sitting next to him as he placed his hand on her knee. "The agreements have been told to you, and thats all the information you will need right now. The agreements and what you need to do." He said as he noticed her tense up as the feel of his hand brushing agianst her leg, only a thin almost transparent fabric of the panyhose she was wearing to seperate his skin from hers.

Sighing at her tenseness he removed her hand. He oviously still had feelings towards her as far as she could tell. Desri stood up and looked down at him and nodded. "If thats all you have to tell me I'll be going." She said and walked out of the room quickly before he could think of an excuse to keep her there.

Desri was out the door and made it to Chevelle's house (where she lived) in half the time it took hger to get there.

_This chapter was a little longer I guess and I thank all of the people who have been reveiwing. - RR Please-_


	5. Jocks and Pajama's

Desri walked up to the gate infront of the house only to be greeted by a loud explosion from inside the house. "Oh god, I'm officially not getting any sleep tonight." Desri said, a friendly smile broke out across her face.

She walked up the steps to the hude white house which held a scientist, and his daughter, which happened to be her best friend. As she opened to the door she was hit with a wave of smoke and the sound of coughing form Chevelle who stumbled into Desri as she tried to escape the fumes. "Ah, welcome home." Chevelle said between coughs. "How was your walk, it took you a rather long tiem to return, dad already went to work." She said as the house was now somewhat smoke free, thanks to the door's escape route.

Desri and Chevelle both walked in. Chevelle was quite the scientist when she wanted to be, but very determend to finish things once she started. If Chevelle didn't finish up soon she was never going to get to sleep. Luckily they were having a half day tomarrow.

The next morning the girls were shocked to see because of fog and a half day that school was cancled. Sighing in releif the girls climbed back in bed but they both relized with the brisk morning air they had felt and the feeling of being awake that they were not going to be going to bed anytime soon.

They both got up and stretched and sat at the kitchen table. A robotic floating maid came in surprising Desri as always, she had still not yet adapted to such hightech things that she only thought possible in science-fiction movie, as it sat two plates infront of the girls.

They both began to eat furiously, a day of hard work getting the better of them. "Mu Vou bunt oo vivit Ewik wawer" Desri asked mouth full and Chevelle looked at her as if she were speaking in tounges.

Desri swallowed the last bit of her food and repeated her sentance. "Do you want to visit Erik later"

Chevelle Nodded and sprang out of her seat bolting to the door at lightning speed. Desri blinked a few times as Chevelle yelled for her to hurry. She got out of her seat and grabbed her jacket and slipped on her shoes then left with Desri on the not so long walk to Erik's.

Erik sighed as he layed on the couch. He had on some fuzzy bunny pajama's, rabbit feet included. (Sorry but i cant resist putting Erik in something i _KNOW _he wouldn't wear.) Flipping through channels as he could find nothing that interested him.

He stopped at the Artistic Channel. They were going over the history of a famous opera house in Paris as he heard a knock on the door. "Coming" He groaned loudly and got up shuffling across the room.

He opened his door looking at Desri and Chevelle who's jaws just dropped at the sight of Erik. "What" He asked confused as they both bursted out laughing.  
He looked down to see his pajama's. 'Thats what I get for not doing the laundry.' He thought as the visible half of his face grew to a bright shade of red. "I forgot to do laundry." He said quietly as the girls' laughter subsided.

"Sure you did Erik." Chevelle said and Desri smiled at him, sensing something familiar about his features, other than that he was her friend and of corse he looked familiar to her.

Erik let the girls in and they both sat on the couch as the embarrassed Erik went to change. He emerged dressed in a grey sweater and some loose fit jeans.

Desri blushed at how she thought Erik looked cute in the outfit as he sat inbetween the two girls. He was still blushing as he turned off the T.V. "So what brings you girls here so early in the morning." Erik said quietly and Desri smiled at his shyness.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping with us since we dont have school today." Chevelle asked since Desri was looking at Erik still and Chevelle didn't really think she'd be to happy if she let Erik find out.

Erik nodded and got up. "Sure, let me grab some money from my room and i'll meet you outside, go ahead and get in the car if you want (Oh yeah, i dont think i stated yet their ages. Erik is 17, Desri and Chevelle are 16, and the boss, which his name is Nikolas, is 20.)" Erik said as he left the room and the girls went out into the car.

Erik emerged a few minutes later a little richer and got into the car. He slid out the driveway and Chevelle looked at Erik curiously. "Isn't it going to bed hard driving with your mask on" She asked and Desri blushed at her friends question.

Desri didn't think Erik liked it to much when people talked about his mask. Some kids yesterday, cheerleaders actually, had started asking him a bunch of quiestions about his mask and he had tensed up and not talked for the rest of the period. They had officially named him freak, as were any people who were not preps and popular.

Erik was now tense agian as he answered the question quietly. "I can see fine."

Chevelle got quiet afterwards afriad she had offended him. Desri looked at her two friends. She sat in the back of the car and scooted up, leaning over intbetween the two. "Can I turn on some music Erik" She asked looking at his masked face.

She noticed his finely scupltured face, or what she could see of it as he turned to face her own face when they stopped at a light. Their faces were inches away from eachother and they both blushed noticing this. Chevelle had on a smug grin as she looked at the two look away.

Erik turned on the music and Desri began to sit back just as some of the local football players pulled up beside the car in their farrari. "Hey look Kyle, isn't that the chick from our math class" One of the played pointed out and the boy in the front passanger seat looked over to see Desri in the back seat of the car. "Yeah, Hey gothic girl! What's it like to be part of the lowest scum in the town" He asked and all his buddy's laughed as he pathetic attempt of making a joke.

Desri sank down slightly in her seat. Her brows furrowed slightly as she grimaced. Chevelle looked really angry, she did have a short temper, and Erik looked somewhat like Desri did except he was more tense as his hands gripped the steering wheel.

One of the other football players began to shout. "You know if you didn't wear all that stupid freakish stuff you could make at least a second class whore." He said and the group bursted out in laughter agian.

Desri whimpered and Erik looked back at her seeing her eyes were now clased and she was mumbling something. Chevelle stood up so she could be seen over Erik, thankful that Erik had a convertable. "What the hell is your problem" She shouted and the men in the next car shut up.

The light had been green for a while but luckily they were the only two on the road. "Do you guys have such pathetic lives that all you can think of doing is tormenting people who are oviously going to be alot more successful that you. Since really all you do is kick around a football and hope that you'll get a sports scholarship so you wont have to work at mcdonalds after you graduate." Chevelle said and sat back down.

Erik and Desri were btoh tense. They didn't like how the football players began to talk amongst themselves in angry whispers. Erik would have floor-ited out of there but he was to nervous. One of the football playered jumped out of the car and walked over to the back window. "Is that what you think about us" He asked glaring at Desri as Erik and Chevelle looked back at them.

Desri wasn't wanting a fight, she could beat him if she wanted to but she didn't want to infront of Erik and Chevelle, plus all her senses of fighting were gone with nervous shock replacing them. "Well" He shouted and Desri whimpered agian moving away some but the guy grabbed her arm and opened the door pulling her out of the car.

His buddies now started shouting advice to him.  
"Kick her ass Bill" One shouted.  
"Make her eat payvment" Another yelled.

The guy, Bill as they called him, threw Desri over agianst the farrai. Erik and Chevelle started to panic. Chevelle hadn't ment to get anyone hurt, expecially not her bestfriend, and Erik didn't really know what to do at the moment.

The football played were holdning Desri agianst the car so she couldn't move as Bill walked over and pulled his hand back as it balled into a fist. He got ready to hit her as a sharp pain spread through the back of his head. Erik had thrown one of the tools he had in his car and it had struck the back of his head.

Bill crouched down in pain and let out an agonizing moan. The football players had loosened their grip on Desri and she took this opertunity to go speeding over and jumping into the car. Erik took off even though the light was red at this point leaving the goons in his dust.

He looked back at Desri sympathetically. "Are you okay" He asked and she nodded. Chevelle looked back as a look of guilt was clearly seen on her face.

Desri nodded and Erik pulled into the mall's parkinglot, taking a space close to the entrance.


	6. Shopping

Desri and the rest were now in the mall. Walking down one of the wide hallways, if you can call them that, Chevelle spotted a lovely black corset with red lace in a window display. Showing Desri the girls squealed and ran into the store. Erik stood there dumbfounded at the stores name. Vitctoria Secret. "Weh" He said now seeing the girls motioning for him to come inside.

Erik, being quite a gentlemen was really nervous and didn't want to go in, while some guys would love the excuse to go in. Desri and Chevelle ran back out and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him in, with him using his heels in a futile effort to stay out.

They went in as Erik watched Chevelle and Desri literally tackle the stand of corsets and run back into the dressing rooms with them. Erik saw that all of the people in the store, mostly girls, watched as he sat outside o the dressing room.

Chevelle was the first to come out and asked for Erik's Opinion. "What do you think Erik" She asked motioning to the red corset dress she was now wearing (I know they usually only sell Corsets but I needed some dresses for a later chapter).

He nodded and looked down with redened cheeks. Chevelle smiled brightly as she ran back in taking off the outfit and commingo ut in her normal clothes. They both waited for Desri to come out. She came out a few minutes later and looked around then to Erik was was still blushing. He really didnt like this store. "Is it okay" She asked looking down at her dress which was the oposite of Chevelle's, which means instead of red with black laces and such it was black with red laces.

Erik nodded once agian and Chevelle clapped. "Makes you look skinnier." She said smiling. "Very nice, but I like mine more."

Desri through her shoe at Chevelle and acted hurt. "Aw, so now im fat and ugly" She said in a fake hurt voice and stomped back in changing and comming out a few minutes later.

Erik blinked and looked at the two girls who were now giggling at the register. 'God women are confusing.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the store with the girls.

Erik was now in one of the fancy clothes stores, usually for proms and such, trying on one of the dress shirts and some black pants. Chevelle got up and patted Desri on the head. "Im going to go get some manderin food, meet me in the food court when your done." She said and exited the store.

Just as she did Erik walked out of dressing room with his outfit on. Desri blushed looking at Erik, he certianly did look great in that outfit, it brought out a more dashing side to him that the normal clothes he was wearing jsut a few minutes ago didn't let show. "Ah, Monsieur, you look stupendous." The french shop keeper said and Erik blushed then looked at Desri.

Desri smiled at Erik as he walked over. "What happened to Chevelle" He asked and Desri snapped back into reality.

"Oh she went to the food court, we'll meet her there once your done." Desri said quietly, slightly embarassed by how she was thinking of Erik so much. 'I'm supposed to be gathering information about him, not thinking about how his hair looks so great when it's pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck and how his mask makes him so mysterious, and somewhat desirable. Hey! What are you thinking Desri, your doing it agian. Just shut up and think about something else.' She thought to herself as Erik payed for his clothes and walked over to her.

"Ready to go get Chevelle" He asked and she nodded blushing from her earlier thoughts.

He smiled and helped her up and her body seemed to warm at the touch of his hand to her's. She quickly drew her hand away once she was balanced and walked out of the store with Erik. They ventured towards the food court unexpected of the eyes that followed them.

_What do you think? Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Well R R so i know what im doing wrong and right -P !_


	7. Nikolas

The hair on the bakc of Desri's hair stood on end. Someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around slightly making Erik stop also. "Um, Desri? Are you ok" He asked placing a hand on her sholder and she nodded smiling politely.

"Im fine, just thought i saw someone i knew." She said and they continued to the food court.

Nikolas came out from behind the pillar he had been watching them from his fist was slightly balled. 'So it is him.' He thought as he began to follow them at a safe distance. 'And he's trying to steal my girl too, I knew I saw him that day at the park.'

Nikolas was watching them intently as he walked behidn them as their shadows. He wasn't thrilled about Erik comming back to town. When their mother had abandoned him he was over joyed to get rid of his disfigured little brother. Erik probably remembered little of him but he could never forget that face that had driven their mother to tears everytime she'd look upon him. She had been a wreck. Two years after his birth their mother could take it no longer and had left the child at the park. Nikolas, five years old at the time, had hoped that his mother would have become herself agian after the demon was gone. This wasn't what happened. No, she was sent into tears everynight and became ill from so much stress and guilt. She had loved Erik but she could never have raised him.

Nikolas remembered how his mother would just talk about Erik sometimes as if in her own little world, talking to no one particular. The last conversation they had was one of those.

_"You know Erik was such a sweet child. He had the most beautiful hair and was so lively. The only thing wrong was his face." She had said with little Nikolas on her lap. "I loved him, I really did, but the burden that i had scarred my son at birth and he would never know love." _

_She shook her head as tears swept down her face as she began to sob uncontrolably. "I couldn't hug him, kiss him, play with him, like i could with Nikolas." She stated in a daze, probably unaware that Nikolas had been sitting in her lap the whole time. _

Thats when she had sat him down on the chair and went into her room. Thats when she had swallowed those pills and put the gun to her head. She had commited suicide only to leave her other son alone.

Nikolas now had angry tears of hatred and revenge dampening his face. Why had she done that. She had him. Erik ment nothing. He was just a figment of the past. And here he was. Happy. A new family and friends, and now he was winning the love that Nikolas had once had. The love that Nikolas _would _have agian. He knew he would have to talk to Desri tonight. When she came to tell the things she had learnt. He would tell her what he had to say. And if she didn't like it then it was her own fault.

He watched now. Emotionless, as Desri and Erik talked and smiled while Chevelle teased them about how they looked like a couple. They were blushing and had stopped talking then. nikolas stood up and walked off as his trench coat flowed behind him as he took swift steps heading out of the mall. He had things to think about. And plans to conceive.


	8. Feelings a stir

Desri sighed as she walked down the street. It had been a great day. They had gone shopping, they had accidentl run into a little trouble, but that was to be expected when you weren't really as popular as most. Though all in all she had a great day.

Chevelle had really brought some thoughts to her mind in the food court. Dating Erik had crossed her mind but she didn't know anyone else thought anything of them. They weren't dating of corse, but she felt this attraction to him. She wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with this mission anymore. 'I mean for now sure, a little info from hanging out with Erik isn't that big of a deal, but what will Nikolas do with this information. His intentions clearly couldn't be too good.' She thought not realizing where she was going and for a second time this week bumped right into someone without paying attention.

She looked up only to receive a shove in return before she could apologize. "Hey wat- wait your the girl form earlier aren't you" It was Bill, the boy Erik had thrown a tool at and left i nthe middle of the street as they sped off.

'God, I am not having a good week.' She thought to herself and smiled weakly at the boy.

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt lifting her off the ground. "Your friend really should have stayed so I could have kicked his ass instead of your's, but oh well, all the same to me." He said and threw her into an alleyway.

Darrel sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched Desri bump into a guy across the street and then be forced into an alleyway. "Does the girl ever get a break" He said to himself with a wry smile.

Walking across the street and looking into the alleyway he was not noticed yet as the guy aproached Desri. He wanted to wait. See how she would handle this, and if she didn't handle it well, then he would step in.

Bill aproached Desri swiftly. Desri looked up in slight shock. What were the chances of this? An encounter with the same bully in one day? Likely if it were in school. Out here though, not very.

Desri wasn't really shocked but thinking of what was going to happen to her. An alleyway, at night, no one around. Not a good combination. Then she thought of how they had teased her earlier today. No, he wouldn't do anything. Not to a 'lower class citizen of socity' as he so rudely put it.

Bill was now above ehr as she had stumbled and fell backwards when he had pushed her. He was strong she had to give him that, but not smart. She kicked her leg up hitting an unprotected spot that he was cluelessly stupid enough not to think about and he tumbled to the ground.

Unfortunately when he fell it was ontop of her. She had the wind knocked out of her as he hit her hard when he fell. Moaning in pain closed one of his eyes andshe tried to push him off. No luck. Not fighting or training in so long had really deminished her strength she now realized.

Darrel sat there amuzed. She had made a good mood but now had no strength to get the big ogre off her. He decided to wait a while since he really did want to see what would happen.

Bill soon recovered and pinned Desri's arms to the ground. "Little bitch." he said and elbowed her gut. Desri moaned in slight pain and closed her eyes for a second but soon recovered and kicked with her legs to no avail.

Darrel sighed and figured this could take a while so he decided to end it now. He stepped out of his hiding place letting himself be known. "Hey buddy back off." He said and kicked Bill off of Desri.

Bill rolled off and into a puddle of dirty water. He got up angry that his expensive shirt was ruined. He ran up to Darrel to punch him but was kneed in the gut then punched in the face. Bill went stumbling back and tripped over a trash can. He fell over and hit his head agianst the ground going uncontious and Darrel helped Desri up.

"Come on you little brat." He joked as he lead her out of the alleyway. "Your late already, I had to come out and look for you because the boss got worried."

It didn't take them long to get to the old building. They went up the stairs like before and Desri went into the room of Nikolas.

He was sitting on the bed his bac turned to her as he looked out the window. "What took you so long" He asked, she could deffinately hear anger in his voice at this time.

Desri couldn't answer at first but soon cleared her throat and began to speak. "I'm sorry Nikolas, I ran into this ass from the school football team and we had a little mix up." She said now noticing the cuts on her arms and legs fro mthe broken glass in the alley. Her stomach also ached slightly from getting elbowed pretty hard there.

Nikolas turned around as his anger went to slight sympathy. Desri stood there agianst the door, hands behind her back, soaked with water and bloody with cuts. "What the hell happened to you" He said standing up slightly shocked at the way she looked and walked over.

"I told you, I ran into one of the bullies from school." She said and rubbed her arm absent-mindedly and winced as she got some dirt in her cuts.

Nikolas looked at his love with sad eyes. "You can go take a shower and i'll get you some dry clothes, then we shall discuss what i was planning on telling you." He said and had her go into the next room to take a shower.

It was about 5 minutes later that she came out dressed in one of Nikolas's black shirts and black pants. They fit loosely on her since as a guy he was a little more wider than her. Nikolas looked at her smiling then his smile faded as he remembered what he had saw today at the mall. "Desri, you know you should never mix buisness with pleasure when it comes to missions so why were you flirting with Erik at the mall" He asked, she could slightly hear hatred in his voice.

Desri's eyes widened some. So she hadn't been imagioning all of that in the mall. She really had been followed. She looked lsightly angry now instead of shocked. "Well why were you following me anyways" He stated angry, taking Nikolas by surprise.

Nikolas looked hurt and sighed looking down. He didn't have a good reason. He had just wanted to see her agian. He missed her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you agian." He stated his back now turned to her and he sighed walking over to the bed. He sat down and leaned over with his face in his hands thinking.

Desri looked slightly shocked but then walked over and placed ehr hand on his sholder. "Nikolas." She said but he didn't answer.

Nikolas batted her hand away with his but she caught it in her hand then slid onto his lap. She still loved Nikolas but he was the leader of the gang and she had to quit. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and he looked up at her with a tear stained face. He knew she loved his brother now, or at least was starting to, but he felt like she loved him too still and if he had a chance he was going to take risks to win her back. "I'm sorry Nikolas, i shouldn't have yelled." She said wiping away the tears on his fac and nuzzled her face into his neck.

She felt oddly strange as she did all this, like it wasn't right, but she couldn't just leave him here sad and alone. No she'd stay here until he was feeling a little better then she'd return home.

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her and layed abck o nthe bed surprising her as he pressed his lips agianst her's. Desri tried to fight the urge to kiss back but lost as she let herself fall into the kiss. Nikolas broke the kiss after a second and Desri jumped up and darted to the door. 'This is deffinately not a good thing.' She thought as her hand reached the doorknob.

Nikolas was to shocked to say anything as she ran out of the room leaving in there alone but he was happy. He know knew he had a chance of winning her back from his brother with he hated with great passion.

_This chapter sucked but oh well. It was to show the feelings that Desri had towards Erik but how she was still in love with Nikolas at the same time. And also through talks with my friend and actually playing out the story so far in my head I have realized that, well, Erik isn't that Eriky o.o and well, Nikolas seems like the phantom in this story and Erik seems like Raoul. So part of me wants to just forget the plot i have planned for this and have the struggles end and say this story is going be happily ever after for both sides but unfortunately, i cant do that. BUUUUUUUT o.o the love connections in this story will be much more dramtic comming up soon. Surprises await you young readers. . Muwhahahahahaha! huggles nikolas and Erik dont you just love 'em?_


	9. A secret reveiled

Desri ran down the street. What had she been thinking? Letting him kiss her like that. Now he thought she was up for him to take back. He might have even thought that ment they were back. What about Erik? She cared for Erik as well as Nikolas now.

Desri groaned as she ran down the street to the house she called a home. Once agian Chevelle's father had gone to work since there was a vacant spot in the driveway. She walked up to the door silently hoping that Chevelle had gone to sleep. As she opened the door she relized her hopes were invein. "Where ahve you been and what are you wearing" Chevelle stomped over to her.

Desri sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know your as bad a mom sometimes." Desri said kicking off her shoes and sitting on the couch.

"Yes but none the less you will tell me what I asked." She replied and sat by her friend.

Desri sighed as she now looked upset. "Oh Chevelle, I'm so confused. I think im in love with Erik, but I'm still in love with Nikolas." Desri said.

Chevelle's face faultered. "Y-you were with NIKOLAS" Chevelle yelled and jumped from her seat so she was now towering over Desri. "Desri! You know he's bad news. Don't get caught up with all that now. And why are you wearing his clothes" She stated now remembering why the clothes looked so familiar.

Desri looked down. "Because Bill, that guy from earlier, he and be got into a fight and i was cut and stuff so i washed up and bandaged my arms and legs up then he let me wear some of his clothes so I wasn't wearing the wet clothes." She stated and Chevelle looked at her.

"Well, I guess he's not that bad, but dont make it a habit of visiting him tons." She said and went up stairs. "And as for your problem I dont know what to tell you, but tomarrow we have been invited over to Erik's to go watch a movie. He called while you were gone." She finished as she disapeared up the steps.

Desri sighed and layed on the couch pulling the cover that layed on the back of it over her. She turned on the television and watched Viva La Bam as she smiled forgetting her worries. Soon she was asleep though and she drifted into a dream world. A world where confusing and even scary things could happen.

_Sorry everyone but i decided to put the dream sequence in a seperate chapter thats why this one is so short. dont worry. -P Im sure you'll like the next chapter._


	10. Singing and a Movie

_Desri was floating in a mist. She looked around confused as she saw a light. She began to get sucked into the light as she closed her eyes. _

_She opened ehr eyes agian and it was a new place. She was in a ball room Erik was holdingo ut his hand to her wearing that outfit she loved. She reached her hand out to his and he puleld her to himself. She was wearing her black corset dress as he wrapped an arm around her and they began to waltz across the dance floor. _

_This went on for a few minutes but when he dipped her it wasn't him that brought her back up. It was Nikolas. Nikolas was dancing with her now. Dancing in an outfit like Erik's except he was wearing all black with a white cape and no mask. _

_They danced and danced as if they were floating when from up above something came crashing down. It was a chandelier over the dance hall. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. _

_She opened her eyes. She was standing infront of a mirror. She took a few steps forward and gasped. There in the mirror she saw Erik. But he was wearing no mask. His face was resembling Nikolas's His features and thats when she woke up._

"Erik." She gasped as she sat up looking around seeing she was on the couch.

Desri looked around breathing heavily. 'Erik. He cant be.' She thoguth in her mind. 'He looks so much like Nikolas, but Nikolas had said he was an only child and that his mother had died.'

She knew his mother died for he had news paper clippings of an article on it. She smiled at her idiocy. "Of corse there not related." She said outloud to herself and got up.

Desri walked around and sighed as she began to wake up. She decided not to change out of the clothes Nikolas had given her. She hadn't worn them and gotten them dirty so they were fine. She had only slept in them. Chevelle came down the stairs and smiled at Desri. "Goodmorning." She said cheerfully and the two ate their breakfast. Neither talking about what had happened the night before.

A knock came at the door later and Chevelle answered it. "Desri it's Erik" She shouted and Desri came around the corner remembering her dream.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. He blushed at the contact but then smiled as he saw the smile on her face. The girls grabbed their coats and the three left.

Erik was driving them down the road as Chevelle leaned over turnign on the music. The song was point of no return from a play. She didn't know what, but she knew the words. It was in the middle of the song.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances.  
Our games of make believe are at an end._

_No thought of If or When  
No use resiting  
Abandon thought and let the dream desend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul  
What sweet seduction lies before us  
_The music rang through the car as everyone was silent but as the second part began Erik began to sing to it quietly.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secret will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return  
_The male's part stopped as did Erik but as the girl began to sing so did Desri. Durprising both Erik and Chevelle.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speach disapears into silence  
Silence  
I have come here  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagioned_

_Our bodies intwining _

_Defensless and silent_

_Now i am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided  
_There was a pause in the music and the two in the front seats waited for Desri to begin agian with the girls chorus.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

_Past the thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before were one_

_When will the blood begin to rise_

_The sleeping bloodburst into bloom_

_When will the flames at once consume us_

The chorus where both the male and female would sing. Erik and Desri were both singing passionatel with the music.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold that we just crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We've past the point of no return_

Desri stopped signing as Erik began to sing the part of the man in the last part of the song quietly but the girls could still hear him.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love  
One lifetime_

_Lead me_

_Save me_

_From my solitude_

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you_

His voice began to strengthen without him knowing so. He was to into the music to care.

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Christine that's all i ask of -_

He turned the radio off abruptly and sighed. Chevelle and Desri jumped slightly their seats as he opend his car door. "We're here." He said as he watched the two girls climb out.

Desri and Erik blushed as they all walked into the theature. Chevelle giggled and they both looked at her curiously. "You know you guys really so sing rather good together." She said leaving them both standing there with their jaws dropped slightly.

Chevelle walked off leaviing the two friends there staring after her. They soon followed after and entered the movie theature. They all had tickets and were going to see Moulin Rouge. The three disapeared into the dark theature as Desri thought of her next trip to see Nikolas and about what had happened during her last.


	11. Kisses and Tears

_**Okay, if your well not that mature, then i suggest you not read this chapter. There is some . sexual activity (Making out and almost rape) and this was a hard chapter to write but it was okay i guess.**_

Desri walked down the street once agian twards the building which held all the gangmembers. Why didn't she get a car? She could have one fi she wanted but never really wanted to ask Chevell'es father for money. No, Walking was fine with her. It kept her in shape.

She walked up to the door and knocked a few times. Darrel answered it and smiled at her drunkly. There was deffinately one of the many parties she remembered attending back when she was younger going on. She walked in to see a bunch of men and women making out scattered across the room. Some were drinking and laughing with their friends and others were arguing and throwing beer bottles at eachother.

Desri walked up the stairs. It took a little longer than usual because she was trying to climb over making out couples and passed out drunks as she went up the them and down the hall. She soon reached the room where Nikolas slept that she would always visit him in as she glanced back at the party. A strange longing to be down their with Nikolas filled her.

She entered the room looking at Nikolas whowas laying on his back while he lounged on his bed with a beer in his hand. Just one forth of it was drunken. He wasn't big on alcohol but drank it none the less to impress his friends. "Hello Nikolas." She said catching his attention.

He looked over at her and smiled slightly. She walked over and sat by him on his bed as she looked down at him. "About last time" She began but was cut off by him as he pulled her down ontop of him.

Desri gasped and put her hands on his chest holding herself up some as he looked at her. "I love you." He said and her arms went weak as she melted into him.

He began to kiss her deeply as their lips met. His hand intertwined with her blue hair. They stayed like that for about five minutes before they broke for air. Desri got off him and helped him up. "Nice party you've got going on down their, want to join them" Desri asked and held his hand as she lead him twards the door.

He stopped and puleld her back to him. "Let's stay up here for a little while longer." Nikolas said in return as he led her back to the bed.

They collapsed onto the bed as their lips met once agian and they held eachother in a powerful embrace. His hand once agian at the back of her head, and the other sliding down her back. Desri smiled and broke the kiss only to kiss along his jawline and down his throat.

A small moan escaped Nikolas's mouth as she did this and he pulled her tighter agianst him. He nibbled at her earlobe softly but soon she had stopped and gotten off flustered.

Darrel heard their footsteps come towards the door and got up and walked a safe distance away as they exited the room. He had been listening in as they were amking out and seemed kind of jealous. 'I was the one who brought her into the gang and saved ehr from her parents, and I was the one who saved her the other night form that guy. Plus i had known her longer and liked her longer than Nikolas so why should he get to do so much stuff with her.' Darrel thought bitterly as the two walked over.

"Hey Darrel, could you take Desri to get a drink while i go change" Nikolas asked and Darrel nodded smiling.

"Sure dude." He replied as Nikolas patted his abck and walked off.

Darrel walked down the stairs with Desri behind him as he smiled to himself. This was the perfect time to let her know how he liked her. They walked into the kitchen which was empty except a couple that was making out on the table.

Desri walked over and grabbed a drink form the fridge as Darrel walked over and turned her to face him. He smiled at her drunkly and leaned in to kiss her.

Desri moved her face to the side as he tried to kiss her and pulled back some looking at her. Without asking what was wrong he pulled her face around rather roughly and kissed her forcfully on the lips. She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and held the back away from her.

Desri made a whimpering noise as she tried to break the kiss with no avail. She began to struggle to get away which only made his grip tighten. He threw her to the ground and climbed ontop of her, pinning her hands above her head. "Get off" She yelled and struggled once agian.

This agian made his grip tighten and she let out a moan of pain as he gripped her wrists together with one hand and the other slid down the side of her body. She began to whine agian as Darrel started kissing her roughly hurting her lips. His hand went down her side and then began to undo her pants. Panic filled her and she wonder why no one was helping her. Probably to drunk to realize what was going on.

He began to slide her pants down as tears swelled in Desri's eyes and flowed freely down her face. He had her pants at her ankles now and was still kissing her. He fumbled trying to get his own pants undone and she tried to scream but it was muffled out by his lips. She closed her eyes waiting for him to just get it over with since she had tried her best at fighting him off.

All of a sudden his body wait was lifted and he had stopped kisisng her. Her wrists had been let go also and she opened her eyes to see Nikolas standing there. He had thrown Darrel agianst the cabinet and he knelt down to Desri. Desri was still sobing quietly as she puleld her pants up and glared over at her former friend.

Nikolas picked her up and walked upstairs and layed her in his room. "Are you ok" He said brushing some hair out of her face.

Desri nodded in return and threw her arms around the back of his neck embracing him tightly. He hugged her back and sat down with her, pulling her into his lap. He place his hand on the back of her head stroking her hair softly as she nuzzled her face agianst his neck. She was still crying some but had calmed down.

Nikolas layed her down and got up. He walked over and opened a closet bringing over a thick comforter laying it over her. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Nikolas would it be okay if i stayed here tonight" She asked and he nodded sitting by her on the bed.

She smiled back and took out her Cellphone calling Chevelle. She explained what had happened and said she'd be staying the night with Nikolas. Chevelle was protestant but decided that since Nikolas had been alot more kinder lately than he usually was that she'd not put up a fight.

Desri hung up and fell asleep soon after while Nikolas layed down next to her. He would have slept in a seperate room but he was worried Darrel would wake up then come and try to hurt his love once agian. Desri curled up agianst Nikolas in her sleep and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.


	12. An Invetation

_**Hee Hee! Thanks for the reveiws. Erik and Desri will go on a date soon. Even though Nikolas might not be too happy about that. I know the last chapter was sorta o.o well not to good. Like i said i've been sick and i sorta had writers block. I return to school monday after a good week of absent .O can you say MAKE UP WORK O.O! AHHH! Oh well. Isn't Nikolas just adorable ! Hands vampirestalker a plushie of Erik and Nikolas You deserve these for being so enthusiastic throughtout the whole writting process O.O . Oh well. Now enough with my rambling and on the with story! **_

Desri woke up looking at Nikolas. He had his arms wrapped around her and she could hear the faint pulse of music in the background. One of her favorite songs. 'Mr.Brightside' by The Killers. She sighed as she layed there a few moments remembered what had happened last night, then shuddered.

Nikolas felt her shaking and snuggled up closer to him making her tense slight remembering what had happened with Nikolas before the incident with Darrel. 'Oh god, he deffinately thinks i still love him.' She thought to herself. 'But maybe thats not a bad thing. I mean if things dont end up working out with Erik I still love Nikolas, but i feel so guilty for doing that last night. Lik i was leading him on. But the way he kisses me making me powerless agianst him.' She sighed and closed her eyes picturing what had happened.

Nikolas smiled at her and sat up. "Goodmorning, you should probably be getting home." He said noticing it was noon.

Desri sighed and nodded wondering what was going to happen when she got home. She was so confused. Nikolas and Erik seemed so familiar, but so different. She got up and kisses Nikolas's cheek politely then made her way downstairs and out of the house. The sooner she got home the better.

Desri was now wlaking down the street thinking deeply and not paying attention to anything else. Not even as her name was called from across the street. "Desri! Hey Desri" Erik called running from across the street. "Desri I was looking all over for you." He said blushing slightly.

Nikolas was behind them in an alley watching. He had been following her home to make sure she got their safely but now he wished he'd stayed home himself. Desri and Erik were blushing as he could see and Erik was looking rather nervous. 'My god, he's going to ask her out. If I wasn't trying to make myself invisable to him then I would-' He cut himself off shaking his head and listened in.

"Well...uh...Desri, i was wondering, Would you like to come to a ball with me tonight" Erik asked, deseration in his voice.

Desri blushed and smiled and leaned up kissing his only exposed cheek. "Of corse, I'd love to go to a ball with you tonight" She said brightly. She had never been to a ball before and was looking forward to it.

Erik smiled and blushed brightly as she kissed his cheek. He nodded and smiled and began walking off backwards, not wanting to stop looking at her. "Well, I'll pick you up at 8:15." He said smiling.

Desri giggled and nodded. "Okay." She replied just as he tripped over a trash can.

Erik quickly got up and clumsly tried to put the trashcan back up making Desri giggle more. Nikolas rolled his his eyes from where he was. Erik ran off waving back to her yelling bye and Desri shook her head smiling. 'He's so sweet.' She thought and headed back to her house. Nikolas's Fists were clentched as he watched her leave.

He'd go to the ball too, and thats when he would reveil himself to Erik...

...And take his love back fro mthe man who stole her.


	13. Erik Arrives

Desri smiled as Chevelle helped lace up the back of her corset dress. It was the ony she had bought with Chevelle and Erik 2 days ago at the mall. She had also bought a Porcelian mask liked Erik's except her's was black. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she finished ehr mack up and put the mask on. Her lips had purple lipgloss on it which seemed make her lips look like shining silver. Her blue hair had been curled and fell down over her sholders. Smiling as she heard the door bell. Chevelle ran downstairs to open the door.

Erik stood their blushing. He had on his white dress shirt and his black dress pants on. his mask was on his face as always along with a bright smile and a blush. He also had on a black overcoat with a corsauge in it. Chevelle smiled at him and playully pushed his chest some. "Dressed up nice now are we" She said and he blushed looking down, his hands clasped together nervously. "Oh dont worry, she likes you." She said and he blushed more as Chevelle called desri down.

Desri walked down the stiars. Her smiled brightened as she saw Erik's eyes widen. His mouth slightly opened as he stared at Desri in her dress. Her makeup accenting her features. Finally, his eyes layed upon the black mask she was wearing and he let out a small gasp.

Desri smiled at his reaction as she now walked up to him. "Like it" She asked refering to the mask.

He nodded and smiled placing a hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful." He said and she hugged him. "Let's go." He smiled and took her hand leading her out to the limo he had rented.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "How did you afford this" She asked as he opened the door helping her in before sitting next to her himself.

"Well Madame Giry, my guardian, she said i deserved a reward for being so nice and helping her out with everything since her husband died." Erik said and the limo pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. He turned on the music and they leaned back talking and laughing.

Nikolas sat ontop of the house watching as they drove off down the street before jumping down and following closely behind them on his motorcycle. He made sure he wasn't seen, or if he was he seemed just like a usual person heading out to do something or pick something up. The only unusual part about him was that he wore an outfit like Erik's except no mask and his shirt was black instead of while, and he also had on a flowing white cape that flew out behyind him as he sped down the street.


	14. Running From His Past

Desri and Erik exited the limo and Desri looked in awe at the magnificent building infront of her. She smiled as Erik's fingers intertwined with her own and they walked up the steps to the entrance.

At the entrance a man in a tuxedo stood their as he opened to door for the two teens. They both nodded thanks to him as they entered to see dancing and merriment. Couples were glading across the floor and old friends were chattering about things that had happened to them in their time apart.

Erik led Desri down the grand stair case gracefully and smiled at her as they stopped at the bottom. "Would you care to dance?" He said holding out his hand and she placed her's in his palm smiling.

"Of corse." she said simplely before she was swept off into the crowd of dancers. The music filled her mind as she closed her eyes dancing with Erik as he led her across the floor.

Nikolas entered the room as he looked down seeing Desri gliding across the room while she danced with his younger brother. His fists clentched and his eye twitched slightly as his face grew red with anger. He made his way down the steps and stood at the side fo the dancers leaning agianst the wall as he waited to be noticed.

Desri and Erik were dancing peacefully until Desri opened her eyes. She said Nikolas standing agianst a wall with angry features and she gasped startling Erik and they accidently bumped into one of the other dancers and they both fell to the ground infront of Nikolas.

Desri had landed on a very shocked Erik but was paying no attention to the boy. Her eyes were glued on Nikolas who hadn't moved an inch. Erik blinked and looked at Desri then at Nikolas, who was now walking over to them. Nikolas lifted her off him and then began to pull her up the steps.

Desri looked back at Erik who was looking at her confused as she was pulled up to the staircase and towards the door. Erik snapped otu of his shocked state and ran up following them jsut as they walked out of the door. The man that had once been standing at the door was gone. Erik looked to see Desri and Nikolas argueing. "What were you doing here with him!" He yelled at her as she looked hurt.

"I was here to have a good time with my friend." She retorted and glared at him slightly.

"Friend? Friends dont do the kind of things you guys have been doing!" He yeleld at her and she stepped back slightly nervous.

"I know but Nikolas-" She was cut off by a slap across her face and Nikolas turned away from her.

He looked down at the ground as tears streamed down his cheeks. He hadn't ment to slap her but he was so angry. Why was she here with that man! "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly for slapping her as he heard her sobs then footsteps.

Turning around thinking it was her running away he was greeted not by her fleeing but Erik running over to Desri. "Desri! Are you ok?" Erik asked wiping tears away from her face. "Who is that man?" He siad now looking furiously angry towards Nikolas.

Nikolas looked just as angry and stomped over. "I'm Nikolas, and you are nothing but a monster! Stay away from Desri or I'll make sure you and your perfect family never see the light of day agian!" He yelled making Erik's eye's widen.

'He knows whats under my mask? But how? I have never ment this...wait his face...It looks familiar. It looks like the good half of my face. He can't be my older brother could he?' Erik thought as he watched Desri stop sobbing and looking at Nikolas and Erik confused.

Nikolas smirked at Erik's fearful and shocked expression. "Yes, I know why you wear a mask! Be cuase all you are is a monster." Nikolas yelled pushing Erik and making him fall back onto the pavement. He kicked the side of Erik's face that the mask was on and it began to break.

Erik rolled over onto his stomach from getting kicked across the face as he heard Desri's cries of protest to Nikolas. Nikolas ignored them though as Erik began to sit up he was kicked back down and Nikolas kneeled by him holding him by his hair. "Look Desri, look at this hideous creature you call a friend! He's no friend! He's a demon! A demon that has ruined my life since the day he came into existance." He yelled at Desri as he now had tears in his eyes.

Nikolas ripped the mask off Erik's face reveiling the bioled and twisted flesh that had always been hidden. Desri's face looked shocked but was soon depression as she saw Erik shedding tears as he saw her reaction. "Erik.." She whispered as he pushed Nikolas away then got up and ran off tears streaming down his face. "Erik! Wait!" She shouted and ran after him as fast as she could.

Erik heard Desri yell for him but was to upset to face her. She had been scared of him because of his aborhent and scarred face. She would never want to be his friend, or even want to see him agian. But yet he could hear her still following and screaming his name until he heard her scream. He stopped and turned around to see Desri had followed him around the corner and just as she did she had been grabbed by a man.


	15. Questions and Answers

Erik looked at Desri and the man and his jaw dropped slightly. What was he going to do. It's not like the other time when he had a weapon, well a tool, to help with the situation. So he stood and watched as the man began to speak. "You little bitch! You got the shit kicked out of me at least three times for that stunt you pulled!" Darrel screamed as Desri begame fueled with anger, ripping herself out of his grasp.

"YOUR the one that pulled a STUNT! Not ME!" Desri shouted and Erik stood their listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean I pulled a stunt?" Darrel yelled abck pushing her agianst a car parked on the side of the street.

Desri stumbled back and caught herself on the car. She looked at Darrel somewhat shocked. Thats when she noticed Erik standing there. Their eyes met breifly but she looked away quickly not wanting to attract attention to him in fear of him getting hurt by Darrel. "Yes! You pulled a stunt! You were the one that was drunk and tried to.." She trailed off and glared at him.

Erik was now listening to what had happened and anger was welling up inside him. He had tried to hurt Desri for sure and was mad at this man. Then he noticed that Desri was now in a fighting stance as Darrel ran at her. Blinking wildly as Desri flipped Darrel over her and into the windsheild fo the car behind her. "Woah." He said outloud and Desri looked over at him blushing. "How did you do that?"

"Well weigh surpressment and fighting skills but that doesn't matter, we have to get out of here before the owner comes out and finds Darrel chucked into the windsheild uncontious." Desri said and grabbed his hand running with him dragging his behind her.

Erik smiled slightly and then realization kicked in. She wasn't scared of his face. She had jumped slightly from shock but not from horror or disgust. He followed her relluctantly as she pulled him along the path down the street and into an alley. He looked around a little worried then his trust in her turned all worries aside.

They climbed over the fence at the end and then jumped down and ran to the other street ahead of them. This brought her about a block from her house. They walked down the dark street and Erik would look at Desri every once in a while. Desri noticed Erik's uneasy stares and sighed. "The man back their was Nikolas. He's the leader of a gang I used to be in and I used to date him. He must have followed us to the ball and gotten jealous. I'm sorry I ruined tonight." Desri said and sighed looking down.

Erik looked at her and thought for a moment. "Well if that man was Nikolas then who was the other that jumped you then you threw him into a car?" He asked puzzled and he noticed Desri tense up.

Desri looked at the ground then up at Erik. "Well, He was my bestfriend before I met Chevelle. He had always been like a big brother to me. He used to protect me when my father would beat me and stuff when he was over at my house. When we were older, and I was around 12, he and his friends, which i had not idea were gang members, came and killed my parents. I mean i hated my parents for what they did to me but I didn't want them killed." She choked out the last part and there was a pause before she continued after she had composed herself. "Well, of corse, I had no place to go. I didn't want anyone to take me to an orphanage so i went with Darrel and the gang. I was in it until I was about 14 before I began dating Nikolas. And a year ago I quit."

Erik nodded and looked at agian with those eyes that were begging to ask a question. "Go ahead and ask." She said and smiled at his innocent look he had.

Erik nodded and looked down. " Well, what stunt were you guys talking about?" He asked then looked back up to see Desri was now tesen agian.

"He had tried to rape me the other day. I was over at the gangs place to talk to Nikolas about something and they were in the middle of a party. Darrel is a heavy drinker and he was drunk. It's not his fault I guess...But still I dont trust him anymore." She said and looked at Erik to now see his eyes head sorrow.

They didn't talk the rest of t he way to her house and when they reached it she kissed his cheek and saying goodnight they departed ways.


	16. Searching for an answer

Desri sighed and paced the room. Chevelle sat on the couch and rolled her eyes. "Will you calm down, Nikolas is always like this when it comes to other men." She said and Desri shot her a glare.

"I don't care. He ripped off his mask and was probably going to beat him up." She shouted and her face had a huge grimace on it. Think of the events that had happened that night was really upseting her.

She pictured Erik and Nikolas's crying faces. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought of how both had been suffering since childhood probably. "I don't understand how Nikolas had known Erik from birth. Thats oviously what he ment when he said that he had ruined his life since he had been brought into existance." Desri said and had an expression on her face that you'd usually see Chevelle have as she would mix chemicals and try to figure out the solution to one of her problems.

Chevelle began to ponder this too and gasped. "Desri did the thought that they are related ever occur to you? There are so many similarities between the two it's uncanny!" She shouted throwing her arms up in triumph and grinned.

Desri nodded and sighed looking at Chevelle. "Your right, I thought the same thing but their pasts dont match up. From what I've seen Erik has a great family that loves him and Nikolas's mother committed suicide when he was young." She said and sat down on the couch and Chevelle sat back down next to her.

Chevelle thought for a moment then recalled soemthing she had talked to Erik about on the phone when he had invited them to the movies. "Desri..." She said looking at her friend. "...that family isn't Erik's blood relation. They are his foster family." She finished and Desri's eyes widened.

Desri shot up and ran to the door grabbing her coat. "I have to go see Nikolas!" She said slipping the coat on and opened the door. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." With that Chevelle heard the door shut and sighed regretting telling her the fact she had learnt, but at least she knew her friend would have her mind at easy that night when she returned.

Desri now was running down the street. Sighing she turned a corner. Things running throughout her mind like wildfire through a forest. What did all this mean? She knew exactly what it ment. That they were probably related. She had to know though. She had to hear it from Nikolas's mouth.

It didn't take her long to reach the building as she was running with all her strength. She looked up and sighed as she entered without knocking. Everyone was either passed out or drunk and didn't notice her as she went up the stairs and knocked on Nikolas's door. "GO AWAY!" His voice erupted through the door making her shiver from it's hatred.

Desri took a deep breath before speaking in a kind, yet slightly terrified tone. "It's me Nik." She said and heard hurried footsteps.

The door opened to reveil the tear stained face of Nikolas as he tried to hold back a sob making his sholders shudder with the effort. Desri's eyes widened. She had never seen Nikolas like this before. Her heart felt like it was going to explode with sorror for him. "Nikolas..." She whispered and walked in shutting the door behind her taking the man into her arms.

Nikolas barried his face into the crook of her neck letting out silent sobs as tears ran down his cheeks and her skin. Desri rubbing his back as she cooed in his ear telling him things of reassurance. His sobs slowly diminished and he moved away from her slightly. He was now looking into her eyes.

Desri touched her hand to his cheek and wiped stay tears off with her thumb. "Nikolas tell me, please, how do you know Erik?" She said and he looked down and away from her.

"Take a seat. This might take a while to explain." He said and took in a shuddering breath.


	17. Nikolas's Tale

Desri and Nikolas now sat on the bed. Nikolas sighed and looked over at Desri would was looking at him sternly. He looekd back down and felt a hand on his sholder knowing it was Desri's. "Erik's my younger brother. Our mother was so upset when he was born. She loved him, but she couldn't bring ehrself to touch him. She couldn't hold him like she could me. It brought her so much pain that finally she just abandoned him. The day she did Erik was so happy. She had left me with our nextdoor neighbor, taking him to the park. She had told me what she was doing and to not tell the girl that was watching me. Erik was so happy because my mom was actually taking him somewhere, playing with him in public. She had him swinging and said she was going to go get something fro mthe car. The two year old boy just nodded and was happy to be apart of his mothers life for once." He sighed and closes his eyes. He paused for long time making Desri think he wasn't going to finish.

Just before she was about to say something he began agian. "She drove off and left him and i thought that everything was going to be fine. She picked me up after she returned and told me everything then started crying in regret. She was so upset she couldn't even look at me. She said she could see his smiling face stare at her when she did because we were so much alike except for that horrible scarring." He said and looked down shakign his head. "She finally couldn't take it anymroe and about 3 horus later she took me and we drove back to the park. It was about eight-o-clock then and when we got there he was gone. She saw little drawings in the sand near the swings where she had left him. It was of him and her. She could tell by how they looked, the boy had drawn himself with disfigurement. As we looked at them i can remember how my mother cried. One was of her and him smiling standing next to eachother. She remembered him drawing that before she had put him on the swing. The one below it was of him. Crying. you could see dried up tears in the sand showing he had been there not to long ago."

Nikolas cried now and Desri rubbed his back letting him rest his head on her sholder as his body shuddered with each sob that erupted from his throat. She shushed him and sang softly into his ear making him quiet like a mothers lubaby would do to her crying child.

He sighed and began talking agian after about five minutes of the coaxing for calmness and the silent sobs that had resulted from the telling of the first part of his tale. "She went into depression. Because of him. Because he was gone. She had me still but it didn't matter. She started taking drugs. Heroine, LSD, Crack. Whatever she could get she took. Finally she was talking to me softly one night telling me of how she loved me and my brother. How she couldn't live anymore without both of us. I was crying the whole time she was talking. She didn't notice though. She was drugged up and as she sat me down telling me not to open the door I knew what she was going to do. I was so little then...I just.." He started sobbing aigna but continued through the sobs. "...I just knew what she was doing. She had talked about it so many times. How she wanted to end her life and go to hell to rot for abandoning her child and she did that night. I was alone and I stayed there until the neighbors got worried and the manager of the apartment came up and opened the door with his key. I hid in the closet until they left to look for me and call the police. I ran and hid...It was all his fault! I found him when one day when he moved back here! He had a new family and was so happy. He probably didn't even remember us. His real family. He wouldn't of cared how he had made my mom suffer. And me. He didn't remember me. I just knew he didn't. He didn't care if he did!" Nikolas sobbed and got up crossing the room and punching the wall making a hole in it.

Desri gasped and her eyes widened as Nikolas turned around looking at her. Tears were streaming down his already damp face. "Now, he's trying to take you. The only thing I have left good in my life." He said and collasped to his knees.

Desri sat there unable to speak as she watched Nikolas crumble to the floor in harsh and power sobs. She crawled over to him and layed his head on her lap wiping the tears from his eyes and running her hands through his hair as he sobbed and cried. They sat like that for about 15 minutes ebfore he cried himself to sleep. Desri soon layed down next to him falling asleep also.

**A/N: What did you think? I think i did horribly on it. Oh well. Tell me what you think because that's what matters. Thanks for reading those of you who have been reading -D It makes me smile -Puts her index fingers on either side of her face and smiles brightly- Hee Hee! **


End file.
